But Why
by TMNTpizzapower
Summary: This is episode 4 from the 1st season I am doing!!!!! Please read and leave a review!!!!! Thanks


Here is the 4th episode story. Please review after you are finished reading it.   
  
Warning!!!! Please don't read this story unless you have read " It's Time part 2 " Thanks.  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
  
Turtles, Turtles, it's time to kick some shell!!  
  
Turtles Lets Go!!  
  
Raph, Leo, Donny, and Mikey  
  
Turtles, Turtles, it's time to kick some shell!!  
  
Shredder betta watch out!!!  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!!!  
  
Turtles Lets go!!  
  
Turtle Power!!!  
  
  
  
Title: But Why?  
  
Leonardo: Master Splinter, that fight we had yesterday with those men. Well do you know who they are?  
  
Splinter: Leonardo. I am not going to lie to you. Yes I do know them. They are called the Foot!! It all started about 15 years ago. I was in the Dojo that Oroko Sakia was in. Of course he framed me, and I got throwed out of the Dojo. Well after I found out that he won, and became the master of the Dojo he started a clan of ninja theifs called the Foot. They where ruthlust. They would do anything for Shredder. Well I soon found out that he killed my master, soon after that I found all of you. ( You know the story how he found them. )  
  
Leonardo: So then do we go out and find him or do we set a trap for him like we did his Foot yesterday?  
  
Splinter: We go tonight.  
  
Leonardo: Master, do you think they where looking for us, or somithing or someone down here in the sewers?  
  
Splinter: I think they where looking for both. Them and us.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Splinter turned his head to Raphael  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Raphael: What are you looking at me for Splinta  
  
Splinter: Because, you let that one foot go when you where outside for your first time ever. And now this is a reason why I don't want you or any of you to go above the sewers.  
  
Michelangelo: Oh Shell!! I wish I can go outside. Hey Raph, next time you go outsite, can you take me with you?  
  
Raphael: Sure, but it will cost ya.  
  
Splinter: No!! None of you are going outside. If I catch you sneaking out, I will take your weapons away. Do you understand that Raphael and Michelangelo?  
  
Michelangelo: Ya, I do Splinter.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Ultrom 1: Its time we meet these Turtles. The Fight that we saw yersterday, this means that they are here to help us. ( You have to read " Its Time part 2 to understand the story. )  
  
Ultrom 2: Good, but there are only two of us left. Do you really think they will help us?  
  
Ultrom 1: Yes I do.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Back in the Sewers:  
  
Raphael: Hiyaaaa!!!  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Raphael was puching a punching back.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Raphael: Damn it!!! I want to freaking go outside so bad.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Leonardo turned his head to Raphael  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Leonardo: No Raphael, you know what Master Splinter said about it earlier.  
  
Raphael: Ya ya, I know already. He will take our weapons away. And the way I am, I can't aford to lose my weapons.  
  
Later that night:  
  
Raphael: Hmm... Let me see.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Raphael started to tiptoe all the way to all of the turtles rooms, and Splinters. They where all asleep. Exsapt.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Raphael: Good!! Now it is my time to sneak out.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Ultrom 1: One of them are sneaking out. Lets go and follow him!  
  
Outsite:  
  
Raphael: Oh ya!! Does it feel so good to be outside.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A suden wind blow Raphael down.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Raphael: What the SHELL????  
  
Ultrom 1: Please, take me to your leader.  
  
Raphael: Uh NO!!! Does it look like I know you.  
  
Ultrom 2: No, but please take us, we only need your help. We do not work for the Shredder. I promise you that!!  
  
Raphael: Shredder!!! So he is your enemy to!  
  
Ultrom 1: Yes. He killed all of us left. Now there are only us two left. So please, help us.  
  
Raphael: Ok, but if you are back stabbing me, I will kill you myself. Got that?  
  
Ultrom 1: Yes we do.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Raphael took them to his pad. And woke up Splinter and the other turtles  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Raphael: Splinter.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Leonardo came into the sewers  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Leonardo: What the shell are you doing.  
  
Raphael: Helping these guys out.  
  
Leonardo: No you don't.  
  
Splinter: No!! Both of you stop now!! They are staying here untill we can get them back were they belong. Now you two tell me of the story why you are hear on this earth.  
  
Ultrom 1: Please let me tell you of how the story went. We were in space just flying around, when we saw on a satilite what he was doing. His so called clan was killing for the love of it, and they still are. So we decited to go and help the poor earthlings. That is when it happend. Shredder was shronger then any of us. He killed all of us, exaxpt him and me. I am the leader of the whole group. I have a weapon inside of my body that Shredder found out, while we where fighting. He wants it, if does get it he can kill a person with just one touch. So now that you know the story, please help us.  
  
Splinter: Hmm....  
  
Raphael: I think that they are pulling a fast one on us Splinter.  
  
Splinter: Ok, we will help you. Do you guys have any names?  
  
Ultrom 1 and 2: No.  
  
Splinter: Michelangelo give these two names!  
  
Michelangelo: Cowabunga!!! Number 1, your name is Jerico. Number 2, yours is Taint.  
  
Donatello: Mikey, those are some stupid names.  
  
Michelangelo: So, stop making fun of me!! Splinter tell him not to make fun of me.  
  
Splinter: Quite Michelangelo  
  
Jerico: Thank you ever so much for letting us stay with you.  
  
Splinter: No problem.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
Shredder: Foot Ninjas!!! Get ready for another battle!!!  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok!! This was the 4th episode from the 1st season I am doing!!! If you don't know the names of the last 3 episodes, and want to read them please go to these storys " Ready or Not" 1st ep!! " Its Time " part 1, 2nd ep!!!! " Its Time " part 2, 3rd ep!!!! Please leave a review!!!!! Thanks  
  
TMNTpizzapower  
  
PizzaPowers Layer ( A TMNT Website )  
  
http://www.geocities.com/pizzapowers 


End file.
